


Drabble: You and I, Bud.

by libraryphiliac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Illness, M/M, all my english lessons have now flown over my head, also what is proper capitalisation?, bucky also gets emotional, bucky gets deep, but steve is sick so he's allowed, everything is lowercase, kissing fic meme, pre-serum!Steve, sick!Steve, to be clear this drabble does not have proper capitalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>they’re gonna be okay. steve’s gonna be okay.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: You and I, Bud.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so, this is a drabble for that [kissing fic meme](callunavulgari) that i have not actually reblogged so i have not actually been requested to make a drabble for any pairing but it was three-thirty in the morning and i couldn't sleep so i thought. why the hell not?

stevebucky + 4 (forehead kiss)

~~(pre-serum stevebucky oyeye)~~

——————————————

the night was freezing, one of the coldest, harshest nights of this winter, but steve is shivering and he feels like he is burning from the inside out. bucky bites his knuckles, worry gnawing at his insides. what if tonight was the night steve didn’t…?

at that moment, a harsh, hacking cough rips its way from steve’s chest, a full-bodied shudder that sounds as if steve’s choking on his own lungs on their way out his throat. bucky swears and hurries to steve’s side, knees connecting with the rough floorboard. bucky barely notices. his whole world right now is steve, with his wheezing and his coughs and his fever, and the dark, barely-acknowledged possibility that this night might be steve’s last.

“steve, hey, bud, you okay?” he asks softly, one hand going to rest on steve’s shoulder, the other to try and rub some comfort into steve’s back. what a stupid question. of course steve’s not okay. the coughing eases out roughly, and steve turns over to face him and somehow manages to smile at him comfortingly, weakly, through the haze of pain he must be in. he tries to say something, probably something along the lines of “don’t worry about me, i’m fine, i’m okay,” but his breath catches in his throat in a terrifying rattling sound. “shh, pal, don’t try t’speak,” bucky murmurs, sweeping off the strands of hair that have fallen into steve’s face. he thanks his stars that didn’t turn into another fit. it doesn’t sound like steve’s body could stand much more of those. bucky’s stomach clenches into a cold knot of dread.

some of it must have shown on his face, because he feels a burning hand on his, bunched up on the covers, and he looks up from where he’s been unconsciously glaring at the bed’s creaky wooden frame. steve’s eyes, wide and too-bright and feverish, but with the spark of self-awareness that’s an indicator that he’s still fighting, the blue boring into bucky. hope. bucky starts to feel it again, can’t believe he had even started losing it, losing trust in his steve, this shining, laughing beacon of life and love and warmth, bravery and courage and chivalry and all those qualities that make up a noble knight, a handsome prince, an actual pure, good man, trapped in this frail and delicate body. bucky curses himself for ever doubting in steve rogers.

he watches as steve draws in a slow, deliberate breath, trying to get in a complete cycle of air without dissolving into bloody coughs, and he watches as steve succeeds, as he opens his mouth and… “bucky, you ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”

bucky’s eyes actually well up. he sucks in a deep breath, a wobbly smile breaking out on his face. he knows the trouble has passed. steve’s going to live another year. “you punk,” he says, and if his voice shakes a little, steve’s only reaction is to smile a bit deeper. “stop scaring me.”

he gets up into a crouch from where he’s been kneeling to get some towels and the basin filled with water. he’s not gonna leave steve’s side. never has. “you sleep now and get yourself all better.” he places an elbow beside steve, still smiling, and watches as he closes his eyes, safe in the knowledge that bucky was going to be there when he needed him. “thanks, buck,” steve says. bucky doesn’t reply. he leans in, and as steve’s face finally relaxes into blessed sleep, he breathes in and touches his lips to steve’s dry, burning forehead. they’re gonna be okay. steve’s gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.libraryphiliac.tumblr.com) and maybe drop an ask and yell at me about stevebucky and headcannons and all that schmoop.


End file.
